Known electrical heating conductors, heating wires, heating elements, heating flanges and heating rods, also electrical heating cell conductors, according to the state of the art have the disadvantage that due to the characteristics of heating resistors new eco-design products with reduced energy consumption cannot be realized without losses, because for the heating of a particular electrical resistance of defined dimensions to a certain temperature, at least a certain power is required.
A significant environmentally protective energy saving and reduction of primary energy demand for electric heating elements and their applications, such as heating flanges or heating rods for heating systems, is not possible according to the prior art without loss of size and power.